1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of the Related Art
The first electro-mechanical and solid state micro-switches were developed in the late 1940""s. Since that time, the electronics industry has pushed the manufacturing and functional limits for producing such switches. In particular, current electro-mechanical micro-switches exhibit technical inadequacies in size, cost, function, durability, and connection techniques for high frequency applications. In turn, solid state switches exhibit a characteristically high off-state to on-state impedance ratio, and for many applications, undesirably high values of on-state xe2x80x9ccontactxe2x80x9d resistance in off-state coupling capacitance. Consequently, the electronics industry is currently looking into new and innovative ways to manufacture switches that can be smaller, more reliable, durable, functional, and cost efficient.
In a variety of present day and predicted circuit applications, a need exists for low cost, micro-miniature switching devices that can be fabricated on conventional hybrid circuit substrates or boards and have bistable capabilities. In addition, the manufacturing process for these devices should be compatible with conventional solid state techniques such as thin-film deposition and patterning procedures used to form the conductive paths, contact pads and passive circuit elements included in such circuits.
A shape memory alloy (xe2x80x9cSMAxe2x80x9d) is a known material capable of undergoing plastic deformation from a xe2x80x9cdeformedxe2x80x9d shape to a xe2x80x9cmemoryxe2x80x9d shape when heated. If the SMA material is then allowed to cool, it will return partially to its deformed shape and can be fully returned to the deformed shape. In other words, the SMA material undergoes a reversible transformation from an austenitic state to a martensitic state with a change in temperature.
Research and development companies have only touched the surface of how this controllable shape deformation material can be used in switching structures. For example, conventional electro-mechanical switches have used SMA wires as a rotary actuator and bent SMA sheets as a valve. The wire is twisted or torsioned about its longitudinal axis and the ends of the wire are then constrained against movement. The sheet actuators are mechanically coupled to one or more movable elements such that the temperature-induced deformation of the actuators exerts a force or generates a motion of the mechanical elements.
The problems with these and similar SMA switch configurations and manufacturing techniques are similar to those described above for conventional electro-mechanical switches. In particular, constraints of size, reliability, durability, functionality, and cost limit the usefulness of prior art SMA switches.
In closing, conventional switches and relays, with or without the use of shape memory alloys, are normally large, bulky, or too fragile to be used for industrial purposes or mass production. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a switch or relay that can benefit from the characteristics of a shape memory alloy and eliminate the problems listed above of current switching technologies that may or may not use a shape memory alloy.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a bistable switch. The switch includes the following elements: a substrate having at least one power source; a flexible sheet having a first distal end attached to the substrate; a bridge contact formed at a second and opposite distal end of the flexible sheet; and at least one heat activated element connected to a first surface of the flexible sheet and between the second distal end and the power source, wherein current from the power source passing through the heat activated element indirectly bends the flexible sheet and shorts the signal contacts on the substrate with a sustainable force.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a process for manufacturing a bistable switch for a substrate having signal line contacts and a power source. In particular, the process comprises providing a flexible sheet; connecting at least one heat activated element between a first distal end of the flexible sheet and the power source; forming a conductive bridge contact at the first distal end of the flexible sheet; and mounting a second and opposite distal end of the flexible sheet to the substrate, wherein current from the power source passing through the heat activated element indirectly bends the flexible sheet and shorts the signal contacts on the substrate.
The inventive structure provides a relatively simple and inexpensive way to produce bistable switches with performance levels not attainable with current solid state approaches using the standard semiconductor base unit, the transistor. This new and innovative micro-machine way of fabricating micro-switches will enable the users to build systems that can carry very high voltage, current, and frequency signals. This becomes possible since the micro-switch is conceptually equivalent to a micro-relay. In fact, this micro-switch is a mechanical micro-structure that moves to connect or disconnect conductive contacts. In addition, this design and method is compatible with standard silicon processing, allowing mass production at a reasonable cost.